There is a strong trend in the current market relating to connected watches having one or more electronic functions and capable of communicating, for example, with mobile telephones of the smart phone type. In the case of connected watches, the emphasis is, however, placed more on the range of electronic functions that such watches offer their users than on the aesthetic, timekeeping and sealing qualities of such watches. The connected watches currently available on the market are thus unattractive and relatively fragile objects whose daily use requires a great deal of care on the part of the user.